Finale
:"And, at long last, the greatest joke of them all..." :― Finale Spanish page: Hang on a sec. Finale is quite simply a character adopted from KazeAzeVictor. She consists of a crazed jester with an odd obsession with death and the end of time. Note: The image posted in her infobox is a placeholder since she is going to be redesigned. Appearance TBA due to redesign. Her fur is colored pink, she has 4 whiskers (2 per cheek) and she retains her feline tail. Unlike other felines, she has buckteeth rather than a single fang. A knife, which resembles a sickle with a blood red handle, hangs above her head by a black thread which seemingly stretches beyond limits; the sharp end of the knife is pointed towards her head. Character Bio Finale is a jester, imbued in complete madness, who lives at the edge of her seat. Talented, nimble and feisty, this dame focuses her strengths and mind on entertainment through deadly tricks, elusive dancing, morbid jokes or by her skill playing her beautifully carved lute. She acts as a mercenary, taking coin to provide her services for others (Whether for a public or even private experiences), or by doing it herself at streets or at her own stand. It's unknown what motivates her to go forward upon this, as she has no interest for money or fame and neither does she care for the knife that floats above her head... At a quick glance, it is easy to identify that she has a very sharp knife hanging above her head; it hangs by a thin, black thread which threatens to snap at any moment, letting the sharp knife plunder deep within Finale's head, piercing her skull and mutilating her brain into a bloody pulp; this almost assures death. Just like Finale herself, the behavior of the knife is highly unpredictable, for we remain unsure on whether the thread will snap or not. As stated before, Finale is a very unpredictable, volatile character. She can be singing in glee as she plays a melody on her lute...or stabbing a man to death with the knife hidden in her boot. Finale shows no remorse towards killing or mutilating others, to the point where she even finds it comical; she also has a disturbing liking for "body art" which refers to playing around with the remains of her victim. She can, and will, make a puppet out of a severed head, make a backscratcher from an arm or even use the ribcage of her victim as a harp, using the tendons as the strings. Then again, we remain unsure throughout the episodes she appears in if she's going to be on a killing spree or if she's going to be entertaining the masses. After all, every rose has its thorns... Curiously, Finale communicates only by giggling or laughing, with several hints of pain or depression as they end. Her agility allows her to perform all sorts of wonders, like cartwheels, flips...it also makes her a good thief. Better watch your pockets. Backstory "Born in an unknown kingdom, Finale was raised by a poor family. She never was properly educated due to the lack of funds from her family...but she didn't need it. After a tragedy, the royal jester was killed due to poisoning, so the royalty secretly went around the town, disguised to resemble the locals, searching for the replacement to the jester. They found Finale and they took their chances; they kidnapped her when she was sleeping, her parents were murdered and buried to not draw any attention. She awoke on the royal headquarters, now dressed in fine silk and laying on a beautifully elaborated, red bed with golden highlights. The maids took care of her as foster parents, raising her into a lovely lady, fed with the highest quality food and taught the arts of dancing, leaping and even playing a beautiful lute which she was given. She was raised as a jack of all trades and, some time later, she was instructed to wear quite a remarkable costume... Dressed in quite an attire, she was then instructed to amuse the royals at the banquet table. Taking into account what she was taught by the maids, she did everything she knew to entertain them. They requested an encore which she gladly delivered. She felt great, she felt pride. Things she had never felt before. However, as more deviant requests were asked by the royals, her mind began to deteriorate. After months of ever more dire entertainment, a spark of madness began to develop. It started with her tricks becoming even more deadlier: she would ingest several swords or daggers, she would cut her nails with a war axe, she would set herself ablaze as she did cartwheels...but then she wanted more and more...until she snapped. As her tortured body bled, she was dancing for the royals...until she reached for the sole of her shoe...and brandished a dagger. There was screaming, there was an ocean of blood. Corpses flooded the doors as every single royal at the banquet was gruesomely slain by Finale. She cackled as red stained her attire, she smiled as the wheezes of slit throats reached for help´. And she took her sweet time with the oracle of the place, demanding...quite an awkward request for him... Dagger pressed against his throat, the oracle began to whisper the words for what he was asked as Finale slowly slit his throat, enjoying every inch of tissue she cut, calling for the blood to pour down. As the oracle finished the spell, she completely slit his throat and plunged her fist deep inside the wound as she began to remove the spine from the oracle's body, disconnecting it from the skull. Her request, under his dying breath, was accomplished, as a peculiar knife now hanged above her head. She fled from the castle before she could be caught; she currently seeks refuge on Tree Town, hiding the truth by slitting the throats of those who know about what she did..." Relations The following lists how Finale interacts with other characters. Friends Cinnabon : Just like her, Finale lives on the edge, always looking for ways to make herself known. They tend to adventure together on an adventure, with Finale making it even more unpredictable. It is implied that she may have a crush on Cinnabon, but this remains unknown as her madness and volatility are to not be fully trusted. Enemies Cheerleader characters : This very specific and odd hatred has its reasoning behind it. Finale feels insulted by their existence, as if they were mocking her fine movements, a parody of her skill. She hunts them in a mixture of madness and jealousy to murder them to put an example on who the true entertainer is. Quotes :"Look at this imbecile! How low must you me to be like them?! Aha hahaha!" :― Finale when she's mocking other characters Killcount Finale's kills are quite unique in the sense that they focus on a more comedic side that normally mocks a character's fears or concept. Her kills turn down being immensely gory (Although some of them are) and focus more on shock value or in a way that cripples another characters (For instance murdering somebody a character likes in front of them or forcing them to pull the trigger). TBA TBA Morgue Her deaths are mainly related to the knife above her head, although other deaths involve her limbs being twisted into painful angles or her spine. Her survival rate is a heightened 57%. TBA TBA Gallery TBA Trivia Her character is completely based on Darkest Dungeon's jester. If the knife above her fails to kill her, she will enter an unstable, dangerous rage. This happens since she expects for the knife to end her performance. Her name is, quite literally, her character concept. She just waits for the end, having fun along the way until it reaps through her. Her most common victim is Flaky, who is also her favorite, since she has many exploitable fears for her amusement. She loves getting into fights with Flippy-sues, deflecting their attacks, mocking them and even leaving her marks herself with swift cuts from the blades on her boots. Her lute has some scratches at its side. The number of scratches on it reflects how many kills she has. The oracle's spine has become her buckled belt. Her shoe blades are based on Cerebella's from Skullgirls. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Free to Use Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Cats Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Characters With Jobs Category:Killers